Naruto gives up
by alexalexa
Summary: This will be a very sad story about our blond hero and his fight against the woman he loves in a world that does not believe him


**Hey, people, I had this idea of a one-shot and just wanted to make it, this is a sad story, I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thoughts are in Italic's**

**Kyuubi is in bold**

**(This is after the war and Kyuubi is secretly a female)**

**PS, thank you for all of the favorites, the story is not done, it should be soon though, can anyone help me edit or proofread it?**

Naruto and Hinata slowly looked at each other with their eyes sparkling with love as they said "I do" and kissed each other, then they both ran off laughing to each other as all of their friends clapped and cheered for them, Naruto and Hinata ran off to start their honeymoon and enjoy their time together before getting back to work, they ran into the most expensive hotel in Kohona and bought a room and vanished inside of the door shutting and locking it, Hinata had thrown herself onto Naruto and started kissing and ripping his clothes off as he weakly protested wanting to relax but he quickly stopped when Hinata slapped him in anger and said

"This is going to happen whether you want it to or not, you sexy fucker"

Naruto was shocked by the hit and his eyes welled up with tears and this allowed Hinata to quickly close his chakra points in his arms and legs so that he could not move or fight back, then she removed her and his clothes and kissed his body as he moaned and begged her to stop, then she slowly pumped his dick until he was good and hard, then she got on top of him and said "I know that this will hurt you but I love you too much to be ignored anymore, so I will make you mine and remember" she paused as she looked at Naruto with an evil smirk, "In Kohona, male rape victims don't exist so no one will believe the hero of Kohona" she then laughed as she took his virginity by force.

Wet slapping sounds filled the room along with cries of pain and moans of "I love you" as Hinata raped her newlywed husband Naruto in their hotel room,

"HMMM, Hinata please stop this it hurts and I wanted our first time to be special and when everything was done and finished with everything, I wanted it to be perfect, why did you do this?" Naruto cried

"I did this because I am sick of being second best in your life to your dream or goals," Hinata said this and then she kissed him as she tightened and came around him and that caused him to moan and cum as well crying out "I love you HINATA!" "I love you too NARUTO" Than Hinata collapsed on him and then she got up and walked to the bathroom shaking her ass for Naruto as Naruto watched it and cried softly knowing that his angel just became his demon and that he was trapped, then his resolve came around and he gathered his chakra and stood up and slowly got dressed and called out "I am leaving for a few hours, I hope you understand"

"of course I do Naruto," Hinata said coming out of the bathroom and softly kissed his lips

"I am very sorry that happened but at the same time I am glad because we belong to each other now," Hinata said while her eyes filled with tears

"We belonged to each other when we got married Hinata," Naruto said calmly although he was fuming on the inside

"Sigh, I know Naruto, I don't know what came over me but just know that no matter what I love you, you know that right?" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto with sadness in her eyes

"Yes I know, do you know that no matter what happens I will always love you?" Naruto said while looking into Hinata's eyes,

"Yes I do Naruto, I am so so sorry baby!" Hinata cried while she slowly fell on the floor while starting to sob,

"It's not really okay but if you mean it, I forgive you, Hinata," Naruto said as he knelt down and softly kissed her on the head and then he stood up said "I will be back in a few hours" and left behind a crying Hinata

**Naruo's Pov**

_"I can not believe that happened! What came over her and made her do that?"_ Naruto wondered as he walked/limped towards the hospital, he could feel that his penis was not working right and every step was extremely painful and caused him to wince and grind his teeth, as he walked closer to the hospital he felt the Kyuubi start healing him and he heard his voice

"**Naruto... Are you okay?**

"_No I am not, I feel broken and betrayed by Hinata, why would she do this? she is my wife, why, WHY?!"_

"**I'm not sure kit, it was not right, I am sorry to say that it looks like this is the start of something bad, you need to do something fast," **The Kyuubi said with what sounded like worry

Naruto blinked and said, "_Kuruma are you worried about me?"_

"**Well, of course, I am Naruto-Kun, after all, I love you, now look you are at the hospital so stop talking to me and focus**," The Kyuubi said in a very feminine voice

Naruto blinked and stumbled as he heard her voice and thought "_WHAT!?_" Then he snapped out of it and saw that he was at the hospital, he walked towards the door while in the back of his mind he could hear Kuruma laughing.

**Normal Pov**

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto called out to Sakura when he entered the hospital and saw her

Sakura looked over at Naruto and let out a small gasp as she saw how badly he was limping and the huge red mark on his cheek plus looking closely she saw tears in his eyes and it broke her heart,

she ran up to him and ushered him into a room so that she could look over him.

Once in the room, she stripped him naked and saw how in pain he was from all of the welts on his body while also admiring the amount of muscle her best friend had gained than she looked at his groin which was bright red and purple causing her to gasp and ask something she feared the answer too,

"Naruto... did you rape Hinata?" Sakura asked while inching towards the door slowly preparing to lock it and tackle Naruto

Naruto looked wide-eyed at her and saw what she was doing causing him to look down in sadness and immediately his eyes turned red and his body exploded in red chakra and Kyuubi looked up at Sakura and growled "**No the Kit did not rape his wife and frankly we both are degusted at you for thinking such a horrible thing**"

Sakura looked down guilty for a moment before looking back up and crying out with a red face and anger while taking a step forward and gathering chakra "I have seen raped females before and the guys who do it always have abused penises much as Naruto has!"

Kyuubi looked at Sakura before sighing and saying "**Put away your fists woman before I remove them from your body, once again I repeat, NARUTO DID NOT RAPE HIS WIFE AND IF YOU DON'T GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD I WILL PERSONALLY REMOVE IT FROM YOUR** **SHOULDERS!**" She finished in a roar calming Sakura down and making her take a step back

"If Naruto did not rape Hinata than how did his penis get that injured?" Asked Sakura while looking at the naked Kyuubified Naruto and seeing said penis still be red and purple despite being covered in Kyuubi's healing chakra,

"**HINATA RAPED NARUTO**/ME!" Kyuubi started and Naruto finished as they swapped back and then Naruto fell on his knees and started crying while mumbling "I don't know why she did it but she did and she really hurt me in the process" he slowly looked up at Sakura with pain, hurt and tears filling his eyes, "How am I supposed to act like nothing happened between her and I Sakura-chan?"

I don't know Naruto but I will try and help you" said Sakura as she hugged her best friend as he cried on her shoulder and then healed him to the best of her ability while thinking that she needed to talk to Tsunade as soon as possible about this.

**More updates will be coming in the following days, I have been very busy and I apologize **


End file.
